Microsoft's .NET application is software that includes the .NET Framework, which is typically used for developing and running network-based or web-enabled applications and web services. These applications often operate over a network through standard, platform-independent protocols including, for example, eXtensible Markup Language (XML), Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP), and Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). The .NET Framework includes the common language runtime (CLR), which assists memory, process, and thread management. The CLR Profiler is one profiling tool for .NET-compatible applications. This and other profilers may provide notification of .NET framework events such as, for example, assembly load started, assembly load ended, method started, and method ended. These conventional profilers can become overloaded or suffer performance degradation, such as in the range of ten to one hundred times slower, in a production environment when large numbers of classes and methods get loaded, invoked, or otherwise processed.